1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fixing structure and an electronic apparatus and, in particular, to a screw-free fixing structure for an electronic assembly.
2. Related Art
In the age of information explosion, a hard disk drive may be the most important secondary storage device in a computer system. A hard disk drive provides a storage space that is cheap, fast and large capacity, and can store operating system, application programs, and user data.
Traditionally, a detachable hard disk drive is fixed in a frame in advance. This frame may be a part of the housing of a computer system. As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional detachable hard disk drive 11 is provided in a frame 12. The lateral sides of the frame 12 has a plurality of screw holes 121, which corresponds to the fixing holes 111 on the lateral sides of the hard disk drive 11, so that the frame 12 and the hard disk drive 11 can be assembled by screws 13.
However, one needs many screws 13 to assemble the hard disk drive 11 mentioned above. This raises the assembly time required, slows down the production speed, and adds additional costs to purchase the screws, which raises the production costs. Furthermore, the thread of the screws tends to be damaged when excess forces are applied to the screws. This results in the replacement of the screws, which wastes resources and further raises the production costs.
Moreover, when replacing, maintaining or expanding the hard disk drive 11, professional tools such as screwdrivers are required. Since the size of a screwdriver is not big, it is easy for one to lose the screwdriver, which results in the idle of the assembly jobs.
It is therefore an important subject to provide a fixing structure for a detachable electronic assembly and an electronic apparatus, which can solve the above-mentioned problems.